A Beautiful Day
by Brass Bonanza
Summary: Edited and restarted after 3 years. With her parents killed in a car crash, Hermione takes residence in the Burrow. There, she finds the most unlikely person to lean on. Surprisingly, she finds George a pillar of strength as he helps her cope with her los
1. Her New Home

//Author's Note\\ This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, and hopefully, it will turn out alright, and you will enjoy it. Please read on, and review. Constructive criticism is accepted, and even welcomed, as are flames. I'm always in the mood for a BBQ ::grins::.  
  
--It's A Beautiful Day--  
  
++Chapter One++  
  
Summary:  
  
Hermione's parents are killed in a car crash, and she has taken up residence at the Weasley Burrow. Surprisingly, she becomes fast friends with George, and a romance blossoms.of course, not without complications. Takes place during Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, and George's 7th.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped out of what was once the Granger's living room fireplace.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess," the girl replied morosely.  
  
"It will all be okay," the older woman believed. "You have me, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Percy, Ginny, and Arthur to lean on. You'll get through this, I swear it. Come on now," she said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "The boys will come back here later to get your stuff."  
  
Hermione took one last look at her old home. Her parents had died in a car crash three days prior, driving to pick her up at the library, leaving her all alone in the muggle world, as she didn't have any other family. The Weasleys offered to let her live with them, and she gladly accepted.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the fireplace and were transported to the Burrow, where her two best friends were waiting for her anxiously.  
  
The lonesome tear quickly turned into a wracking sob. Hermione's shoulders shook with each fit.  
  
She stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's kitchen, where Ron and Harry sat nervously. They hastily stood when they noticed the condition of their seemingly always strong friend.  
  
"Oh 'Mione," Harry murmured, pulling her close to him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry." They stood there for a few minutes, with Harry stroking her hair, and Hermione crying into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as they parted so Ron could comfort her, also.  
  
"Is it alright if I go take a nap?" Hermione asked tentatively after a few minutes. "I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"Okay, it's the second door on your left, right next to Fred and George's room," Ron directed, and she made her way up there.  
  
Hermione was feeling very weak, for she hadn't slept a wink for the past three days.  
  
"'Mione, are you okay?" George asked her in the hall as she was walking to her and Ginny's room.  
  
"I'm fine," she said softly, before she collapsed into his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So.how was it? I know it's kind of short, but this is just the beginning, and the beginnings of my stories are always short. ^-^. Obviously, I am not British, and although I would very much like to be, I'm not even going to attempt to be. Because of that, I most likely will not be using British slang (except maybe "prat" lol). The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please review. Flames are welcome. 


	2. Nightmares and Realizations

//Author's Note\\ I had chapter 2 alll written out in my fan fiction notebook, and it was actually quite long, but my notebook has gone missing. Which sucks, because now I have to write it allll over again. Sorry about the delay. I'll be quicker with updates, I promise.  
  
And to my first Reviewer::  
  
--------------8888888--------------  
  
"Mum! Mum!" George cried as he lifted Hermione's feeble body into his arms, carrying her as if she were an infant.  
  
"Of course something's wrong with her, George. Honestly, after everything she's been through, what do you expect?" Mrs. Weasley called back knowingly.  
  
"Mum! She collapsed!" he exclaimed, taking her into his room and laying her on his bed. (A/N wow.that sounds wrong)  
  
The sound of feet rushing up the stairs was heard, and soon Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway, looking worried.  
  
"George, you get my wand, Ronald, get a bucket of cold water and a rag, and Harry, come here and help me get her underneath the covers." As George and Ron left the room, Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, in her motherly tone of voice, "Okay, dear, if you could just lift her up for me while I pull the sheets back, this should work."  
  
Harry lifted his best friend up gingerly, looking down at her face, which looked tormented and sad, and totally different then how she had appeared a month ago. She had a worried look on her face, and her lips were parted slightly. Suddenly, she began to flail in Harry's arms.  
  
"MUM!" she screamed, and Harry had to hold her tighter to make sure she didn't fall. "DAD! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU!"  
  
Ron and George ran into the room, looking frantic.  
  
"Don't just stand there gaping! Help me, you stupid prats!" Harry yelled, in order to be heard over Hermione's cries.  
  
"Put her on the bed!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "Oh Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do," she said apologetically before saying, "petrificus totalus."  
  
Hermione's body went completely rigid, and her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Just WHAT is going on in here," Percy asked furiously, walking into the room. "Honestly, I'm trying to do official ministry business, and you people are screaming like You-Know-Who were here. I suppose your making more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or whatever the.bloody hell. What happened to her?"  
  
"Took you long enough to notice, you stupid twat. She was having some sort of nightmare and it got so bad Mum had to petrificus totalus her," George fumed. "Honestly, all you ever talk about it 'official ministry business.' Hermione's more important than the thickness of cauldrons!"  
  
"Enough of that, you two. Now everyone out while I wake her up."  
  
Hermione opened up her eyes and looked at the burgundy walls groggily. Sitting up, she noticed that those walls were covered with memorabilia and posters of the Yugoslavian Gnomes quidditch team. The twin bed (A/N no pun intended lol) she was laying on was adorned with a Yugoslavian comforter, with miniature quidditch players zooming around on broomsticks on it. An identical twin bed (A/N stupid puns.) was located across the room, as was a bureau, which had a drawer open, revealing a pair of orange boxers. On the floor there were several cauldrons, some with content inside.  
  
'Must be for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' Hermione thought. At the end of each bed were trunks, presumably for Hogwarts, for they were full of school supplies. A gasp of horror ran through Hermione's body. 'The new term starts in three days and I haven't even been to Diagon Alley!'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? I tried to make it longer, even though the original chapter two was even longer than this.sorry I had to break it off there but my evil older brother is making me get off the computer. The next chapter WILL be up quicker than this one was, I swear. Please review, like I said, flames are welcomed, and even encouraged. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind.  
  
And now, to comment on all 13 of chapter one's reviews (there were thirteen.woo!)  
  
SAILORV-PRINCESS:: Thank you for the compliments, and yes, I do agree with you that the chapter was much too short. I, too, do not like short stories, I like them to be long and drawn out. And prat, from my understanding is like an idiot. I don't know what parping means.haha. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like the rest of the fic.  
  
Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy:: lol! Brilliant! They use that word a lot on "Changing Rooms" on the BBC lol. Thanks, and I'm updating righhhhht now lol.  
  
Shenaux:: I'm continuing now.:-D.thanks for the review. I show promise! Yay!  
  
Twilight's Mysteries:: Ohhh I can't tell you what's going to happppen. That would ruin the story for you lol. You'll have to keep reading to find out ::winks::  
  
Wild:: I answered both of your questions in this chapter. ::smiles:: lol thanks for the review.  
  
Yukito Forever:: Thank you for your review!! Keep reading! Lol  
  
Becca:: thank you for your review and suggestions, I am taking them to heart, and trying to make my story better with them. Did I do a sufficient job at describing the twins' room in this chapter?  
  
BookLover-210:: Thank you for your review!  
  
Gwen Potter:: Thank you! You're one of my favorite authors on FF.net so your review means a lot! ::grins::  
  
?:: this is not me yelling at you, this is just a friendly "sujestion." Why don't you read Hermione/Ginny fan fiction then? I like to read reviews of MY stories, with the ships I write about. Although I support slash, and whatnot, I'm not really into it. I'd rather you not review at all then write the nonsense you wrote. Your review insulted me.  
  
Fred:: Thank you! Please continue reading!  
  
Blue Eyed Angel:: Thank you for your review!  
  
Big*Mean*Silver*Dragon:: Thank you! Keep on reading! Lol. 


	3. Depressing Discoveries

//Author's Note\\ Okay, guys.here is chapter three! Please read and review, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
--It's A Beautiful Day--  
  
++Chapter Three++  
  
Summary:  
  
Hermione's parents are killed in a car crash, and she has taken up residence at the Weasley Burrow. Surprisingly, she becomes fast friends with George, and a romance blossoms. Of course, not without complications. Takes place during Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, and George's 7th.  
  
------88888------  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and into the Weasley kitchen, surveying the scene in front of her. Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George sat around the large cherry wood table, eating a heaping breakfast of eggs, flapjacks, home fries, crêpes, toast, muffins, and a variety of other foods. As the food was quickly snatched up by the hungry hands, it just as quickly reappeared, due to some charms. Today was their trip into Hogsmeade, and they would need all the energy they could get. Hermione looked at George. His brow was furrowed deep in thought, and he had a worried look in his eyes. He was picking at his food, only taking a bite when Molly demanded he did so. Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, George looked up and spotted Hermione standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, his eyes questioning, trying to determine if she was okay. Hermione slightly smiled back, just enough to let him know that she would be okay. Seven pairs of eyes followed George's gaze, at first wondering why he was smiling for the first time since Hermione's collapse in the hallway the previous evening.  
  
"Hermione, dear, come sit down," Molly smiled, conjuring up an extra chair between George and Harry. She made her way to the table and sat down, and glanced at her environment. The neat, but well worn and lived in kitchen was large and spacious with high ceilings and modest, if not out of date, appliances. Old muggle inventions were scattered about on shelves or the countertops. Many were pulled apart, as if to determine what exactly made them work, and never quite put back together. In the sink, dirty pots and pans were being scrubbed by charmed cleaning brushes, and rinsed and put away magically. The wall paint was chipping and the color was fading from age, but Hermione loved the kitchen and its homeliness. You could tell people lived here, and if it were not for the love that this family shared for each other, the room would be falling apart at the seams.  
  
"Are you feeling better, 'Mione?" Harry asked sympathetically, and quietly, so no one would hear but her.  
  
"A little, I guess," she answered nodding. "I am feeling extremely embarrassed about last night."  
  
"Don't. We all love you and you know that. But you'll get through this. You will, I promise," he repeated when he saw her skeptical look. "And I'll be there for you whenever you need me. No matter when or where or how."  
  
Hermione smiled as he placed a small mountain of food onto her plate. "Oh, let's make me fat on top of it," she joked. Harry noticed a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before her parents were killed. However, to Harry's disappointment, the twinkle faded after a few minutes, and the dull, lifeless look returned to her once beautiful dark brown eyes. He wished his old Hermione was back.  
  
Meanwhile, George was staring at Hermione unknowingly. It was as if he were scrutinizing her, as if for an exam. When Hermione looked up, George knew he was caught, and the tips of his ears burned bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Okay everybody, it's time to go!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Come on now. We're going by Floo Powder. Fred, you first."  
  
As Fred shouted "Diagon Alley!" into the bright green flames, Molly whispered to George, "Now, keep an eye out for Hermione. Don't let her out of your sight. Poor thing, I hate to see her like this."  
  
Arthur stepped next into the flames, followed by Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Hermione, and Molly.  
  
------8888------  
  
Ron and Harry took off immediately to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Fred ran off to meet Angelina, Ginny went to Zonko's, and Molly and Arthur traveled to the local pub.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck together, love," George grinned. "Where shall we head off to first?"  
  
"I don't particularly care," Hermione said quietly.  
  
George gasped. Though he never knew Hermione as intimately as Harry and Ron knew her, he understood that this was a desperate call for help. Shouldn't she be running off to buy new textbooks? That's the Hermione he remembered.  
  
"Why don't we head to the bookstore?" he asked, and she nodded mutely. As they walked, George tried to get her to open up and share what she was feeling, but she was keeping her feelings tightly shut.  
  
"George?" she asked, when they arrived and looking for their textbooks.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Will you get that blue book up there for me? I'm too short."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Advanced Arithmancy." She pointed to the book, revealing part of her left arm.  
  
"Hermione," George asked. "What's that cut on your wrist?"  
  
Okay. I thought that was a good place to end it.for now. Dum dum dum. I know the chapter is still pretty short, but it's longer than the first two.so I guess I'm kind of improving. Please review and let me know how you like it!  
  
And now.onto the reviewers!!!  
  
Cool Brat:: Thanks! I didn't even realize until after I wrote in it the humor of identical twin beds! Keep reading! I hope you like it!  
  
Draco Lover3:: Thank you! Yay twin beds! Here is the more you've been waiting for!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance:: Here's more. Don't cry! ::hands over a mini George chocolate thing::  
  
Pinkchicklet:: I'll keep going if you keep reading!  
  
CissboX:: Here's the next chappie!  
  
Ranei:: You should keep writing no matter what. If it makes you happy, then by all means, go for it. If people have nothing better to do than insult someone who is as brave (yes brave. It takes a lot of courage to post up your work where others can read and criticize it) as you, then they need lives. Keep writing for yourself. Not them.  
  
Gwen Potter:: Thank you! Pompous!Percy and Protective!George do rock my socks.  
  
Flight:: WOO GNOMES! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing!  
  
Damia:: I'm working on the whole making chapters longer thing lol. And this will probably wind up being a George/Hermione story. YAY!  
  
Shenaux:: I can't tell how I'm going to continue, silly. LOL It's gonna be a surprise! Wee!  
  
Mione n George:: Thank you! Wee!  
  
Princess310889:: Thank you! W00t!  
  
Big*Mean*Silver*Dragon:: YAY! I updated I hope you still like it! 


	4. Teaching and Learning

//Author's Note\\ Here is chapter four! Wee! They're just spitting out of me. Maybe they're not the greatest, but I'm starting to get ideas and need to get them out before they vanish like Mr. Clean's hair. Weee! So as always, please read, review, and leave some suggestions! On with the story!  
  
--It's A Beautiful Day--  
  
++Chapter Three++  
  
Summary:  
  
Hermione's parents are killed in a car crash, and she has taken up residence at the Weasley Burrow. Surprisingly, she becomes fast friends with George, and a romance blossoms. Of course, not without complications. Takes place during Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts, and George's 7th.  
  
------8888------  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF: "Advanced Arithmancy." She pointed to the book, revealing part of her left arm.  
  
"Hermione," George asked. "What's that cut on your wrist?"  
  
------8888------  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said quickly, hastily covering her arm with her deep peach colored sweater. George bent down to look into her eyes, lifeless and dull before him.  
  
"Hermione, are you cutting yourself?" he asked. Hermione looked abruptly away from his gaze, answering his question with her eyes. "Oh, 'Mione, why?" he murmured, making his way to the counter with her book. He paid for it, then went back to a surprised Hermione. "I got some money from a well wishing friend," he explained. They walked outside and sat down on the curb, watching various witches and wizards stroll by. More often than not, they noticed a classmate from school and would say hello cordially. "'Mione, why do you do this to yourself?" George asked again, gently probing, holding her hand softly in his.  
  
"Do what?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"This!" he brought the sleeve up on her arm, showing her (and himself) the many fresh cuts that lie across her wrist.  
  
"Why do you think, George? I'm alone in the world. I have NO ONE. Harry and Ron don't care. They ran off first thing we got here. Quidditch means more to them than know-it-all Granger ever will. My parents are gone. Dead. Because of me, and don't you DARE say it's not my fault, because it was my love of books that killed them!" she said when George opened his mouth to object. "If I could've just gotten my lazy ass up and walked home, they'd still be alive. If I hadn't pestered them into giving me rides there and back, they would be here with me! And you ask why I cut, George? I'll tell you. When I cut myself, the physical pain dampens the emotional pain, even if for just a little while. The death of them can slip into the back of my mind, and all I can feel is my skin being sliced open, and I know I deserve all the pain in the world, because I killed my parents. It's MY fault they're dead, and not working with their dental patients right now. It's my fault!" she cried. George pulled her close to him and held her while she cried into his chest, warranting many strange looks from passersby. They stayed there for what seemed an eternity to George. Hermione pulled her face away from his chest and dried her eyes with her palm. She was blushing furiously and looking down towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with George at all costs.  
  
"C'mon, don't be embarrassed or ashamed. It's okay. Everyone needs to cry."  
  
Hermione was shocked. George seemed to have two personalities.Prankster!George and then this completely new one, Compassionate!George. She, in fact, had always thought that he had never taken anything but his jokes seriously. Now, she could see that she was completely off base. He was kind, and passionate, and, most surprisingly, serious. While her best friends ran off the first chance they got, George passed on a day of fun at Diagon Alley to stay with her and keep her company. He had followed through on his words of friendship, while the others just said the words halfheartedly. Sure, they'd be there for her, but only when it was convenient for them.  
  
"George, I'm really sorry," she burst out, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"For what?" He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"For assuming that all you cared about in life were your pranks and jokes."  
  
He snorted with laughter. "Oh, it's quite alright. I seem to give off that impression to everyone. Actually," he said seriously, "I've always wanted to be a teacher, but I couldn't leave my dear old, not to mention extremely handsome, brother all alone in the world. We've stuck together through it all, he and I, through the good times and the bad. He's my twin. I want his dreams to come true, but he's horrible at potions, and he needs me, so I'll do whatever it takes for him to be happy."  
  
"But what about your happiness?" Hermione asked, astounded at his selflessness.  
  
"Well, I have plenty of time for my dreams to come true." He smiled. "And just because I'm not a teacher right now doesn't mean I can't be happy. I get happiness from little things in life. I love making people laugh. I doubt I could ever tire of that. I love learning new things, and then teaching it to others." He blushed. "I'm a complete dork, I know."  
  
"No! No you're most certainly not! I never knew that all of this lay under your skin and I'm sorry I was too dense to realize it."  
  
"Don't be sorry at all. Even Mum doesn't know I want to teach. She thinks I'm just like Fred, and I'm not. Although," he smirked, puffing out his chest, "we are both devilishly good looking. We are so good looking, it should be illegal. Don't you agree?"  
  
Hermione laughed, and it was music to George's ears. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long. Laughing meant she was on the road to recovery. "I must agree," she giggled.  
  
"Now," he said, standing up, and helping Hermione up with him, "What do you say we go get our school supplies?" She nodded, and the two walked to get their school supplies arm in arm.  
  
----8888888----------  
  
Weee! Two chapters in two days. I'm pretty proud. Yes, this was a short one (not like that's anything to you.) but it came out quickly, and gave a lot of information. If I made it too long, you guys (or I) might forget the details come next chapter. So, since I'm tired and about ready to fall to sleep, I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. Please review! I'm working hard.  
  
-Chiara- 


End file.
